


Vending Machine

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but it involves a vending machine, i never know what to tag sorry, idk what genre this would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: It's late and Jumin wants to use a vending machine.





	Vending Machine

It’s another late night for Jumin as today’s reports kept having typos so they had to be returned, revised, and sent back to him to sign. Maybe he’ll have to replace those people if they’re going to keep making mistakes like this, causing him to stay late and not be able to go home to relax with Elizabeth the Third. 

He finishes reading a report and signs it, then tosses it onto the pile of completed reports. He runs his hair through his hair, leaning back in his chair. There’s a knock on his door. 

“Come in.”

Jaehee pokes her head in. “I finished the final stock reports. I’ll give them to you first thing tomorrow morning. Was there anything else you needed me to do?” She fidgets, hoping she could just go home and rewatch Zen’s Jalapeno performance.

“Yeah, come take the finished reports and set them on my father’s desk for him to finalize. I still can’t believe he hired these incompetent workers that almost every report today had some kind of typo or grammatical errors. Honestly, just because some pretty face applies here, does not mean they are qualified for the job.” Jumin sighs and shakes his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. Just ignore what I said. You can leave after you take these.”

Jaehee stammers for something to say. Jumin never talks about his father like that, especially not in front of his employees. “T-thank you sir!” She rushes in but freezes when she sees the massive stack of papers on his desk. “All of these?” Could he really have read through all of these and signed everywhere that needed to be signed? Maybe he really is a robot.

“Yes, all of those. Is there a problem?” He sets down the packet he was reading and looks at her.

“No. It’s just I’ll have to take a bit at a time since this is too much for me to carry at one time.” She flushes under his look. She hates seeming like she can’t do what he asks; it makes her feel inferior, which is not a feeling she enjoys as she felt it most of her life. 

Jumin doesn’t say anything right away. He just looks at the stack of papers and then back to Jaehee. Finally he grabs his glass of wine and downs the rest of the contents. “Okay, I’ll help you. Just pick up what you’re able to carry and I’ll take the rest.”

Jaehee stares at him with shock. Is he drunk? Is that why he talked about his father that way and is now offering to help her? He always expects her to do everything herself. Well, if it helps her go home sooner, she really shouldn’t complain. She quickly picks up a portion of the stack, trying to take as much as she can possibly carry. She was able to take about ⅓ of the stack; can he really carry the rest? She has never seen him workout at the company gym or even carry anything heavier than his briefcase. 

He looks at the stack she took and nods. He lifts up his portion with ease and heads to the door. Balancing them with one arm, he opens the door and holds it, motioning for Jaehee to go first. She never thought he would be able to lift it. And she was slightly mesmerized by the muscles showing through his suit. He’s not as muscular as Zen, but he is definitely hiding his toned body under his three-piece suits.

“Are you coming?” 

Jumin’s voice interrupts Jaehee’s wandering thoughts and after realizing he was holding the door waiting for her, she quickly walks out the door and heads to Chief Han’s office. It’s a quiet walk down the hall, both of them lost to their thoughts.

They finally reach the room and Jumin once again opens the door, waiting for her to go in first. She goes in and waits for Jumin. “Where should we set these?”

He goes over to the massive desk and places his stack right in the middle. “Right here is fine, he’ll see them when he comes in and get right to approving them.”

Jaehee walks over and sets her stack on top of his. She straightens it, making sure it won’t fall over. She turns around and addresses Jumin.

“Thank you for helping me. Goodnight, sir.” She bows and leaves.

Jumin watches her leave. He slowly walks out a minute after she leaves and wanders back towards his office. His head is a little fuzzy from the amount of wine he has had so far so he’s trying to sober up to finish his work. 

As he’s walking down the hall, he notices some vending machines. He stops in front of them and looks at the contents. Soda, coffee, and some snacks. At that moment his stomach growls. 

“Maybe I should get a snack then. What should I get…” he trails off, looking at all the options. He decides to get some crackers. Those are the healthiest option there. He pulls out his wallet and grabs his card. He tries to find where to insert it and actually attempts to put it into the cash insert slot. 

He leans in closer to see what the slot is and finally realizes it’s for cash. He opens his wallet again and pulls out a 50,000 won bill. “This should be enough.” He inserts the bill but the machine spits it out. He tries a few more times but it continues to spit it out.

“Damn it! Just take my money, you piece of shit!” He shakes the machine to let out some frustration.

Suddenly Jaehee turns the corner to see Jumin shaking the machine furiously. She laughs at the sight in front of her. 

Jumin spins towards her. “What are you doing here? I thought you left!” He says angrily.

Jaehee immediately stops laughing. “I- um, forgot my purse. I came back to get it.”

“I see. Come here.” He beckons her with his index finger. 

She hopes desperately he doesn’t fire her for laughing at his outburst. She drudges over, scared of what he’s going to do.

“Do you know how to work these things? I tried inserting money but it won’t accept it.”

“Wait, what?” Jaehee looks at him incredulously. He’s not going to fire her? And why is he using a vending machine? Isn’t he above using them?

“Did you not hear me? Why isn’t it working? It’s not taking my money and I can’t use my card.” He waves the bill in front of her face to get her to focus.

“Oh, let me see.” She takes the bill and goes to insert it but sees what bill it is. “Mr. Han. This is a 50,000 bill. The machine only takes 1,000 or 2,000 bill. Here, I’ll just pay for you.” She pulls her wallet out of her purse. “What were you trying to get?”

“The crackers.” Jumin watches her intently, fascinated by the complexity of the machine. 

Jaehee puts in 2,000 won, and presses a few buttons. A couple seconds later, the crackers fall and Jaehee bends down and grabs them. She turns around and hands them to Jumin. “Here you go.”

Jumin slowly takes them from her, silently trying to figure out what the hell she pressed to get them. She seemed to have inputted some code to get them. “Thank you. Enjoy your night.” He turns and goes back to his office to quickly finish the rest of the reports. 

Jaehee shakes her head as she watches him walking away, smiling to herself. “He’s really knowledgeable about most things but the simplest things perplex him. How interesting. Well if I rush home, I should be able to watch Zen’s DVD without being too tired tomorrow morning.” She smiles to herself as she leaves.


End file.
